


Blood and Grace

by mangacrack (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is like grace, just easier to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Gabriel Kink Meme, Round 2  
> Prompt: Lucifer/Gabriel, blood play

“Gabriel”, calls the voice he hasn’t heart in millennia. “Oh Gabriel!”

Lucifer appears in front of him, like he ripped reality apart to get here, instead of using his wings to fly. The air just shimmers for a moment then his brother is standing in front of him. Excitement radiates from him, coming in waves, which brush against Gabriel’s being like the wild water of a wide ocean.

It has been a very long time since he has Lucifer like that., Happy, exited, free.

Happy to see one of his closest brother again, exited for what was about to come and free to do as he pleased.

“Gabriel” Lucifer inhales like needed a moment to realize his brother was really here, on earth, with him, within reach…

He hesitates for a moment, since Gabriel hasn’t moved at all, but when he grins and moves his wing as a greeting, Lucifer smiles. Actually smiles and Gabriel’s grace coils in anticipation at the sight. His vessels heart skips more than one beat, but it doesn’t matter, because in the next instant Lucifer is straddling lap, hovering over him, ready to never let go until he gets what he wants.

“It has been so long”, Lucifer whispers and kisses Gabriel’s lips.

Gabriel moans, when he tastes Lucifer and can’t, but grip his brother at his hips, pulling him closer.

His brother gasps at the contact, he’s obviously still high from getting out of the cage, so much that he doesn’t care about the Winchesters and the whole apocalypse going on. But Lucifer never was one for following expectations, so Gabriel could care less about the slight insane gaze, which is more capturing and enchanting than a reason for worry.

Because they are archangels. They are immortal, nothing short of their father could wipe them out of existence again.

“Brother”, Lucifer rasps. “Gabriel. You … I …”

Gabriel lets his hand wander until he finds skin. A little bit digging, a little bit pressure and he can feel the blood pounding through Lucifer’s veins. And it make him hungry. Really hungry. Some of the pagan gods he met had a thing for blood sacrifice, but even they never got why it was so important for him. Within a vessel blood was the closest thing what a angel could get in comparison to grace. But blood was just easier to handle, grace was thicker and a lot of harder to play with.

So when Gabriel sees blood running down on Lucifer’s chin it does something with him. It has been ages since he could this with another angel with another archangel no less.

With a small growl he licks the blood from Lucifer’s face and digs his fingers hard into his brothers skin. When his nails touch the devil’s blood and get reddened by it, Lucifer starts trembling badly and Gabriel realizes he’s just one inch away from losing his composure.

“You aren’t used to it anymore, are you?”, Gabriel asks.

His smirk his broad, wide and dirty. Of course Lucifer isn’t used to it anymore. Being here on earth must be an experience in and itself since the sensations of touch, feel, hear, smell and taste don’t work in hell or heaven. Not in the same way, though.

“Gabriel”, Lucifer’s growls dangerously. “You’ll not tease. I would pay you back once this stops.”

This being the high wave of emotions Lucifer’s is riding on. But Gabriel just laughs.


End file.
